whentheycryfandomcom-20200223-history
Taraimawashi-hen
Taraimawashi-hen (盥回し編, Rotation Chapter) is an arc only found in Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri. At first glance, this arc appears to be a re-telling of Onikakushi-hen. However, this chapter contains the events of Watanagashi-hen. After learning the secrets of Hinamizawa, Maebara Keiichi, instead of going crazy, decides to ignore everything and enjoy his peaceful school life. Unfortunately, this leads to terrible things. Sonozaki Shion is the villain of this chapter, while Sonozaki Mion, like in Watanagashi-hen and Meakashi-hen, becomes the victim. Tarai mawashi (literally, "pass the basin around") is a Japanese idiom, referring to someone avoiding a necessary but unpleasant task by passing the responsibility on to another, similar to the American English phrase "passing the buck." The anime arc Yakusamashi-hen contains very similar events, and it is likely the arc was adapted from Taraimawashi-hen. Endings Taraimawashi-hen follows a non-linear storyline. Depending on the game play, the player can achieve different endings. This arc has two endings in all, the first one being the default and the second available when finishing the following arc. Ending 1 Mion survives the Great Hinamizawa Disaster and ends up in a hospital in a state of mental shock she got from all the horrible things happened to her. Akasaka and Ōishi visit her in 1993, 10 years after the events in Hinamizawa and Ōishi talks to her about the disaster, but Mion doesn't respond and starts to shuffle cards for the long dead Club members. Ōishi explains to Akasaka that Mion has been stuck in the past for more than 10 years and she still acts like her friends are still around. The detective then angrily asks Mion to tell him what did she see on the day of the gas disaster. The arc ends with Mion saying "...What should this game's punishment be...? Please tell me... okay, Kei-chan...?". This indicates that even though Mion survived all her ordeals, she might never recover from her mental shock. Ending 2 This ending is available when the player finishes ''Tsukiotoshi-hen''. Just like in the previous ending, Mion survives her ordeal and is treated in a hospital because of the mental shock. Ōishi and Akasaka try to ask Mion about everything she saw and they show her Ryūgū Rena's blood stained hat. After they leave, Mion remembers of the hat and recovers from her shock. She calls Ōishi to talk to him about the disaster, but dies before she could tell him anything. This scenario is actually a "punishment", given when the player deliberately tries and avoids getting into any of the scenarios in the story (except this one, as it is actually difficult to get into on purpose), and makes it clear to the player that they cannot simply avoid the tragedies around them and expect a happy ending. Disappearances and Deaths All deaths and disappearances are listed only as they are told in Taraimawashi-hen. Spoilers are only for the individual arc, not the overall series. Disappearances *'Hōjō Satoshi', went missing a few days after the 1982 Watanagashi Festival. *'Sonozaki Shion', went missing on June 20, 1983. *'Ryūgū Rena', went missing in the GHD, only her blood stained hat was found in the river flowing through Hinamizawa. *'Over 20 residents of Hinamizawa', went missing in the Great Hinamizawa Disaster. Deaths *'Tomitake Jirō', scratched out his own throat after the night of the Watanagashi Festival. *'More than 1200 people', died from volcanic gas poisoning on June 22, 1983 in the Great Hinamizawa Disaster. *'Sonozaki Mion', died from acute heart failure in the hospital where she was treated in 1993, 10 years after the Great Hinamizawa Disaster. In the default ending however, she survives but never recovers from her mental shock. Trivia *Upon first playing Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri, the player can choose to either go to the Taraimawashi-hen or the Onikakushi-hen storyline. If the Keiichi talks to Shion after the Watanagashi Festival, the events of Taramawashi-hen will start. Alternatively, Keiichi can go to talk with Tomitake and Takano, which will trigger the events of Onikakushi-hen. *Chronologically, Taraimawashi-hen takes place before Onikakushi-hen. *''Taraimawashi-hen'' is the shortest visual novel arc in the Higurashi no Naku Koro ni series. *A fan translation of Taraimawashi-hen can be found here. What is it that you want to see? I shall show it to you. What is it that you want to hear? I shall tell you about it. But, please don't expect anything. For you who close your eyes and ears, surely, it is meaningless. Frederica Bernkastel Category:Arcs Category:Game Only Arcs Category:Bad End Category:Question Arcs